Guardian Angel
by 42-27-42
Summary: As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.
1. Stalemate

**a/n:** So this is my first story here, and of course it would have to have an utterly cliche title. Complaints, cuss words or any form of review would be greatly appreciated! Enjoy (hopefully)

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto (who you will meet later) is of my own creation.

"speaking"_ thinking_

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter One: Stalemate**

When he was younger, she had always been his inspiration, his resolve, his reason not to run away and leave it all behind. He was constantly dreaming of her and of the life he wanted with her. He worried himself to sleep each night wondering _what does Kyoko-chan think of all this? She must think I'm so uncool..._

Soon those simple days were behind him. It wasn't silly upper classmen he was facing anymore. These enemies were real, and Tsuna found himself staring death in the face. That wasn't so bad. What tore him apart was watching in horror as the people he cared about, his classmates - more than that, his family- were threatened. He worried about all of them, but he worried about Kyoko the most. His guardians were a tough bunch, they wouldn't have made it this far if they weren't. Again Tsuna found himself staring at the ceiling on late and lonely nights thinking of Kyoko. As the situations grew more dangerous it wasn't just about looking cool. His thoughts shifted to a new, more serious direction: _I've got to protect Kyoko, with my life if that's what it takes._

**xxxxx**

The seasons rolled by, and the unrelenting passage of time dragged Tsuna and his family deeper and deeper into the mafia world. Tsuna had always felt it, from the moment Reborn told him his destiny, but he still worked hard to resist the inexorable pull into a cruel world he wanted no part in. He felt as though he had been set on a downhill course riding a sled with no brakes. Once he started sliding down, there was no turning back. All he could do was build up momentum until he reached maximum velocity and pray he didn't take too many people with him. So goes the journey to becoming the tenth mafia boss of the Vongola family.

Along that horrible journey, he found himself succumbing to the world of the mafia in ways he swore he never would. The first day he took a man's life was one of his worst. That day he gave up what he felt was his last shred of honor and decency. Tsuna's pure, innocent heart shattered into a million pieces. Though his heart had been broken, he still had one, which was more than could be said for most mafia bosses. At the bitterest of times all that let him know he was alive was the anger and the overwhelming sadness he felt ever since he realized that he and his friends had been plunged into such a life. Somehow, he endured it all, if only for her. 

Giving up his mother had been an even worse day. An enemy family had threatened the Vongola family in an attempt to gain some sensitive intel and thought that taking Tsuna's mother hostage would be good leverage for negotiations. Tsuna showed them just how wrong they were. That family was no longer around to threaten anyone ever again; Tsuna had made sure of that personally. After that incident, the realization that he had to give up his mother hit him with its full force. 

**xxxxx**

Gokudera was with Tsuna when the worst revelation of all hit him. It was shortly after Tsuna had severed all ties with his mother. The gaping wound from that painful experience was still fresh on his heart. Gokudera had been waiting patiently to give a briefing on the success of his latest mission with the Baseball Nut when Tsuna leapt out of his chair saying, "There's no way!" 

"What is it, Tenth?" Gokudera asked, dynamite already in hand. Gokudera had learned, as they all had, that it was necessary to be prepared for an attack at all times. 

After Tsuna calmed down the excitable bomb man, he asked, "Gokudera, I'm sorry to be so abrupt, but would you mind finishing this some other time? I need some time to think." 

Gokudera stammered out an, "Of course, Tenth!" as he left the office in bewilderment. After Gokudera left, Tsuna collapsed. _Really, though, what choice do I have? Kyoko is in danger just being my friend. I can never ask her to be something more. Just when things were stable, and I was finally ready to declare my love for her, I have to give this up too? It's for her own good. It's selfish to keep her near me for my own happiness. I won't even stay friends with her if it's going to put her in danger._

**xxxxx**

For what seemed like ages he warred with himself. He couldn't bear to lose his friend, his inspiration, the one shred of sanity he had left to cling to. Kyoko had become his beacon of light in a world full of darkness. Yet how could he remain her friend if it would put her in danger? Finally Tsuna formed his resolve, only to have it come crumpling down. As Tsuna stood in front of Kyoko, he discovered that there was one thing in this world he would never be able to give up. 

After discovering that he could never give Kyoko up, Tsuna remained her friend and did his best to support her and take care of her. In this way, Tsuna found himself a mere spectator in the love life of the one who mattered most. As Kyoko struggled through various relationships, Tsuna could only sit on the sidelines. Locked in a stalemate with his own heart, he was resolved never to confess to the girl he loved, yet unable to turn his back on his dearest friend. 

**xxxxx**

**a/n:** Well, that wraps up chapter one. Please review!


	2. The Hardest Part

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed. 

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto is of my own creation.

"speaking" thinking

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter Two: The Hardest Part**

Tsuna knew that he was not the only man who was interested in Kyoko. It was only a matter of time before one of them caught her eye. Tsuna watched her go through various relationships. Sometimes it was harder than others. Her first serious boyfriend broke her heart, and Tsuna wanted to break his whole body. Sure she had dated some guys before university, but none of them had been as serious as this. He was the first boy she told, "I love you." And how does he repay her? He leaves her for some other woman. Tsuna raged against the idiocy of this man. _The fool, who could be better than Kyokos? How could he break the heart of such a pure, determined and loving woman? If I were her man, I would never do this to her._

As Kyoko was sobbing next to Tsuna, she asked for the millionth time, "What should I have done? Why doesn't he love me? Am I just not worth it? Why could I have done better? What didn't I do right?" 

After she finally cried herself to sleep Tsuna left. Hana, who roomed with Kyoko during their years of college, tried to console him on his way out. "It's okay, Sawada. Don't do anything rash." Ordinarily, she wouldn't feel the need to say that, but Tsuna was radiating a murderous intent the likes of which she had never felt from him before. "All girls get their heart's broken once. It makes us stronger. Don't fret for Kyoko. She's a tough girl, and she'll find the right guy. It just takes some time." 

She left it unspoken that Tsuna might be that guy. She knew that, for whatever reason, he had decided to be "just friends." It was not her place to try to change his mind. _Besides_, she reasoned, _Kyoko deserves a man who knows that he wants her, no matter what reasons he could have not to love her. If Tsuna doesn't love her enough to put aside whatever problems he has and ask her out, he doesn't deserve her._

**xxxxx**

After that first time, Tsuna became used to comforting Kyoko, whether over the phone or in person. He was used to the routine of buying her favorite ice cream and watching sappy chic flicks all night long. As she finally fell asleep he would hope that she was convinced she deserved a guy who would love her and treat her right, and he would hope she realized that she had no need for whatever loser had been stupid enough to leave her. 

Inevitably, the alternative situation came up as well. Eventually, there was one man who realized what a good thing he had with Kyoko, but that didn't stop him from treating her like crap. Tsuna heard him talk disrespectfully to Kyoko and immediately confronted her about it. He was always there, always watching over her, and he noticed very soon that this guy was a disrespectful jerk who didn't know how to treat a woman. He supported Kyoko and helped her finally get up the courage to dump the no-good punk. She always felt bad about dumping someone, she had a kind and generous heart and wanted to give all her love to every man she ended up dating. Tsuna often felt that her dumping someone was harder on her than being dumped. 

**xxxxx**

After a few years of painful meandering through the dating world, Kyoko finally found someone that she could be truly happy with. Makoto was studying to become a surgeon. They had a few classes together since Kyoko was studying to become a nurse. For an anatomy class, they were part of the same study group, and things progressed from there. 

As soon as it became clear to Tsuna that this was developing into a true and strong relationship, he had a background check done on Makoto. Some of his most trusted men kept tabs on Makoto and dug through all of his records. Everything came up clean. His father was a successful business man. His family wasn't shockingly wealthy, but they were well off. They had been able to afford his education without the scholarships that had made it possible for Kyoko to attend. That is not to say that Makoto would not have been able to get scholarships. His grades were excellent. He managed to keep them this way despite the rigorous courses of his chosen profession. 

When Kyoko first introduced the two of them, Tsuna felt they would get along. Makoto had a much more serious yet quiet nature than Tsuna, but it seemed to suit him. They seemed so right for each other. Tsuna was happy for Kyoko. Only in the deepest part of his heart did he feel a twinge of sadness as it became clear that he had lost his chance of being with Kyoko forever. 

**xxxxx**

After dining at the splendid engagement party for Kyoko and Makoto, Tsuna was sitting in his office just clearing up a few things. He had been working hard to find a peace in his heart about giving up the love of his life to another man, and work helped him calm down. The monotony and rhythm of the whole process soothed his nerves and gave him a sense of purpose. So naturally, this rhythm was unexpectedly interrupted by his cloud guardian who just waltzed right into his office without so much as a knock. 

Thankfully, Tsuna had become used to Hibari's erratic, unannounced appearances. Without skipping a beat Tsuna greeted him and pleasantly asked, "So, how's the research been going? I hope you didn't run into any complications." 

"I ran into a few weak herbivores, but I bit them all to death." 

"I see." _Hibari is as blunt as ever. He must be serious about this intel. Now that I think of it, I don't even remember what he's researching. He probably didn't even bother telling me. Now he's back and muttering about herbivores again. Maybe I should send Ryohei with him. They're both...extreme and firm in their convictions. The sun and clouds can't be too bad a mix... then again... Perhaps not. Hibari does best alone, and he's done well for the family so far. Besides... even if I wanted to, I don't think I could make him accept a partner._

Tsuna's imagined scenario of trying to force Hibari and Ryohei into a partnership was shattered by Hibari's helpful observations. "You look like that bunch of the weak herbivores I just took care of: lost. Don't tell me you're losing your resolution to be the boss after everything you've been through. pathetic." 

"No! That's not it. It's just... sometimes I wish things hadn't turned out this way." 

"So what. This is the way it is quit whining like a-" 

"I'm not talking about the mafia! I'm talking about Kyoko!" Luckily for Tsuna, Hibari decided not to bite him to death for interrupting him. Of course, Hibari was aware of Tsuna's affection for Kyoko and had deduced the rest of situation from there. Hibari did not do research and gather intel solely on people outside of the family. Even if this brought up questions about his loyalties and motives, in the end Hibari does what is best for the Vongola family and performs the function of the cloud guardian. Right now, the Vongola family needed a boss who was not a total wreck. Unfortunately, Hibari is not the type who knows how to cheer a guy up. So he spoke his mind in his usual brutal fashion. 

"You chose this. You chose to let her live a normal life away from the mafia. I'm assuming you made this decision after the situation with your mother in the hopes that you could protect Kyoko from possible dangers. You succeeded in your goal, but you're still moping around like some weak herbivore. What is this?" 

"It's just... I still wanted to love her. Now that she's getting married, I've lost that chance forever."  
>Hibari was stunned. <em>Honestly, how did such an idiot ever manage to become boss of the Vongola? He's almost as bad as those two unreliable fools who are constantly following him around.<em> 

"Typical silly herbivore, misunderstanding even the most basic things. If you think that because she's marrying someone else you can't love her, then you don't even know what love is. Love is not a warm, cushy feeling you have. Love is action. It's what you do that defines your love. It's how you respond to your feelings that makes it either love or just some passing fancy. You've protected Kyoko, made sure that she was always safe. That's love. Maybe the actions you've taken aren't the ones you wanted. Maybe you haven't been able to love her in the way you wanted to, but it's still love. More importantly, it's the love you chose. You decided that things would be this way, so stop sniveling and love her the only way that's left: let her go, and stop whining like some weak herbivore. There's nothing left for you to do." 

_It's ridiculous and painfully direct as always, but he's right. Who would have thought that I would be taking this sort of advice from Hibari? I loved her the only way I could. I protected her, but now that she doesn't need that protection, I have to let her go._

**xxxxx**

Tsuna stayed in Japan to make sure that everything was in order and going smoothly. He cherished that last year that led up to the wedding more than anything else, knowing that after the wedding he would probably never see her again. Once newly weds had been sent off on their honey moon, Tsuna left for Italy and officially moved operations back the Vongola mansion. 

**xxxxx**

This new office really is much fancier than is necessary. I know it's just for show, but still. I think Haru went a little overboard. Try as he might, he couldn't get Haru to stay in Japan. He finally gave in, and so now Haru is mistress of the mansion. She ensures that things are kept tidy and is head of the kitchen. Tsuna explained that there were maids and chefs to do that sort of thing, but Haru would have none of it. It turned out that Tsuna was able to bring his whole family with him, except for Kyoko. She's no longer part of my family. He admonished himself for even thinking it. 

Tsuna gazed out into the courtyard and told himself once again what he's been repeating ever since he got here. _This was long over due. This is where I belong. It's no joke. the hardest part about love really is letting go._

**xxxxx**

**a/n:** Well, that's it for now. Please review!


	3. You're Always Welcome

**a/n:** The third chapter. It's halfway done, just two more to go (I think). The last two chapters should be up some time this week. School is over for now, and I should have time to finish them up pretty quickly.

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto is of my own creation.

"speaking" _thinking_

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter Three: You're Always Welcome**

Ring ring! Ring ring! 

_Uh, what is that sound? What, oh, the telephone..._

Tsuna had, once again, fallen asleep in the middle of all his paperwork._ At least Reborn didn't catch me again. He nearly killed me last time. Unless he somehow found out and is calling right now! Oh no!_  
>Dread building, Tsuna answered the phone with a squeaky "Hello?"<p>

"Hi, Tsunayoshi! I just wanted to call and see how you were doing. It's been so long since we chatted."  
>The girl continued to ramble on about how she missed his company saying, "We really should hang out more." Tsuna just sighed and tired vainly to remember her name, all he could recall was the terrible<p>

evening he had spent with her a few months ago. 

**xxxxx flashback xxxxx**

"Oi, Dame-Tsuna, as the boss of the Vongola you are expected to have a partner. Plenty of the other families have daughters they would gladly see you marry. I think some of them would even let you marry their sons if it would help strengthen an alliance." 

"Eh! Reborn! What is that supposed to mean?" 

After kicking Tsuna in the head, Reborn continued, "It means that you need to at least find someone you like. The mafia bosses have shoved their daughters in front of you plenty of times. I'm sure they remember the Boss of the Vongola. Call one of them up; take her out on a date. It's Valentine's Day tomorrow, the perfect chance for a nice, romantic dinner." 

"I guess so." In truth, Tsuna had no desire to go on a nice, romantic dinner with anyone. He was far too busy with his work and the concerns of his family. There was another reason too, nagging quietly at the back of his mind._ It's got nothing to do with Kyoko_. Tsuna told himself as he idly fingered her charm that he always kept in his breast pocket. It was an unconscious habit he had developed since he moved to Italy. Though he didn't realize he was doing it, it did illicit more than a few odd looks from his family members.

_It's got nothing to do with her. I don't even know when I last saw her._

_Three years, two months and six days_. Answered another part of his brain. Tsuna nodded before he caught himself. _It's got nothing to do with her._ He insisted. It was simply that he was very busy. The Vongola family didn't run itself. He didn't have time for this sort of thing, but he also knew by now that there was no arguing with Reborn once his mind was made up.

**xxxxx end flashback xxxxx**

That had been the start of all his troubles. Tsuna had agreed with Reborn and had taken a girl out on Valentine's Day just over three months ago. It was the worst night of his life. She was pretty that much was true, and she was upbeat perky, but the girl just would not stop talking. The idea of comfortable silence had obviously never occurred to her. She just filled up the void with mindless chatter, and when she ran out of things to talk about, she inevitably circled back to her favorite topic- herself. 

As she chattered away about her new hairstyle on the phone Tsuna, once again, broke up with her. He had never actually started dating her in the first place. It had been one date, and he had made it perfectly clear that he did not want a repeat experience. 

After he patiently explained that yet again, she said, "I just don't see why you don't want to spend more time together. Have you found someone else?" 

"No...I" 

"Then what is it? Am I just not pretty enough for you." 

"No, that's not it. You're very pretty, but-" 

Just then, Gokudera entered the room with another mission report in hand. He had caught the tail end of Tsuna's answer and immediately surmised the rest. "Don't tell me it's the damn woman again. Here," Gokudera snatched the phone out of Tsuna's hand, "Listen, the Tenth has no desire to go out with you. If he did, he would have called you back and asked you out. What more does it take for you to get it through your head and STOP CALLING!" 

With that, he slammed the receiver down and handed the Tenth his report as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. Discouraging persistent suitors is just another one of the duties that, as Tsuna's right hand man, Gokudera will gladly perform. Tsuna just sighed and took the mission report without comment. If that girl complained to her father, Gokudera could easily have set back relations with the whole family, but Tsuna had to admit he was a little bit relieved. 

The day progressed from there thankfully bereft of any more harrowing phone calls. Tsuna finally finished his work and was about to head for bed. He got up and stretched out his cramped shoulders, his stiff muscles complaining from the constant tension put on them. Tsuna grabbed his jacket and was almost out the door, when he heard the wall communicator's static. One of the men at the front entrance appeared on the monitor and said, "Boss, there is a japanese girl outside trying to get in. We keep telling her she can't get in without the proper identification, but she insists she knows you." 

_Japanese girl- it can't be!_ "Put her up on the monitor!" 

"Yes, Boss" 

The guard moved out of the way and pulled a startled young woman in front of the monitor. Even in the darkness, there was no mistaking Kyoko. "Tsuna" she said, "It's me. I know it's been a long time, but I was just wondering...could I maybe come in?" 

"Yes, of course! Let her in at once!" 

Tsuna tore down to the entrance to the Vongola headquarters and nervously greeted her at the front door. It had been so long, he didn't even know what to say. She stood before him looking the same as ever. But was it true? Was she really the same woman? There was a tired-ness, a burdened, careworn look to her that he did not remember seeing before. Had more than just her outward appearance changed? 

"It's been a long time." He left the question unspoken What are you doing here? He did, however, notice two large suitcases she was toting in each hand. It didn't take hyper intuition to know something was up. "He-here, let me get those for you." He said, grabbing her suitcases, "They must be heavy. I hope you haven't been carrying them around for long." 

She just shrugged listlessly and stared up at him. "Ah, well" Tsuna continued not sure how to handle this reaction. "Well, it's great to see you again, but it's so late. Italy at night can be kinda dangerous. You're welcome to stay here. That is, I mean, if you don't have anywhere else you were going to stay." 

"I don't." 

"Oh, okay, well" Turning to a servant, he said, "Please install her things in the second guest room in the East Wing." 

Once the servant was gone, he turned back to Kyoko he said, "Are you hungry? We've got cake and tea in the kitchen?" 

Kyoko didn't say anything, instead she just clutched Tsuna and started sobbing hysterically.  
>"Now, now," Tsuna said, "Everything's going to be okay. You're safe here." As Tsuna held her, he continued to reassure her that everything was okay, but he knew that things definitely were not okay. Something had upset Kyoko. Something had done this to her. He was going to find that something and make it pay. <p>

After the storm of her weeping had passed Kyoko said, "I'm sorry for coming here, Tsuna. I just didn't have anywhere else to go, but I won't stay if you don't want me to. I don't want to be an inconvenience." 

"That's not the case at all! Kyoko, you are my friend, and you're always welcome here for as long as you like." 

"Is that so?" She said with a relieved smile. "Well then, I think you said something about cake?"

**xxxxx**

**a/n: **That's all for now. Please review!


	4. Tea, Cake and Explanations

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto is of my own creation.

"speaking" _thinking_

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter Four: Tea, Cake and Explanations**

Tsuna silently prepared some water for the tea and then began to rummage around the kitchen for cake. Tsuna still remembered Kyoko's favorite kind. Haru always made plenty of food and deserts in case someone got hungry and needed a mid night snack. Mafioso keep weird hours to begin with, and on top of that people were constantly returning from missions at odd hours of the night or flying back from other countries and suffering jet lag, Haru always had the kitchen prepared. Tsuna was happy to see that Kyoko's favorite kind of cake was available, and he quickly cut her a generous slice and sat it on the table before her while waiting for the water to boil.

They sat in silence until the tea kettle began at last to boil. Tsuna quickly grabbed a mug and tea bag and poured filled the cup up with the hot water. Tsuna then sat down at the table across from her. "Thanks" Kyoko murmered as he set the cup in front of her.

"Yeah." _Real intelligent answer there, Tsuna_. "So, uh, what brings you to Italy?"

"That, well, I came to see Ryohei, but he and Hana are on vacation for the next week celebrating their anniversary. I was hoping to find a place to stay for a bit and then surprise them when they came back. It's been a long time since I've seen my big brother. I've been able to keep in touch with him and Hana, but I almost never get a chance to see him. He's always so busy with, well, you know how that is I'm sure."

"Yeah. Well, I,uh, I mean, I don't want to intrude or anything. It's just, uh, I know that's not the only reason you're here. Hyper Intuition, remember? Haha- I don't mean to say you have to tell me! I know it's not really any of my business, but if you want to talk, I, well, uh, I'll listen."

"I know you will, it's just...I don't even know where to begin. So much has happened I don't even know where to start."

"I see. Well, start wherever you like, and I'll do my best to follow along."

"Makoto and I are divorced." Tsuna just sat stunned silent. _What on earth? She seemed so happy. What happened? _

"We officially got divorced just a few days ago, but we've been separated since the day after Valentine's Day. Makoto had been staying out late a lot. He said it was for work, and I believed him. Anyways, I was supposed to make a nice dinner for him on Valentine's Day. I had everything ready, but then he got called in to work to do an emergency operation. He ended up staying really late, since he was on call that night. I thought I would just pack up the dinner I'd made and maybe we could eat it in his office together. When I got to his office I found him there, but he was with another woman, a young doctor doing her residency there. I had actually met her at a dinner party a few weeks back. She was this gorgeous blond from Germany that had come to do her residency in Japan. She seemed really nice, but... well, anyways, I was upset after I found them together, I don't even remember the rest of that night. I just sat around crying and screaming, and I didn't know what to do.

"Makoto came home the next day and told me we were threw. He said that the last year had just been really boring, that we had gotten stuck in a rut. He needed someone new and exciting, someone who could make him feel alive. And, I guess I'm just not that someone. He filed for divorce that day. It took us a while to reach an agreement. In the end, he got everything: the house, the car. He just paid me for my half of the house, and out I went."

"Out like out on the streets? Where did you stay?"

"I rented a hotel room while I got my things in order. I couldn't ask my parents to take me back in. They're getting older, Dad especially. I couldn't be a burden to them. They're retired and they've moved into a much smaller place now. I don't think they even have room for me. And my friends, some of them offered to take me in, but I realized something. They weren't really my friends; they were our friends, people that Makoto and I would have dinner with and would see at different parties. I couldn't think of any of them without thinking of him. The only people I had were Hana and my brother. So I got a flight here to Italy. It wasn't until I arrived that I remembered they were on holiday. I tried to get a hotel, but all I have is Japanese money, and all the places that exchange money are closed now. Ryohei told me once where the Vongola headquarters were, so I thought that I'd come here. I'm sorry, I just, couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

"Kyoko, I've told you that you're always welcome here, and you are. You can stay here as long as you like. We've got plenty of room, and I'm sure everyone will be happy to see you. We've all missed you, Haru especially."

"I've missed everyone as well. It's been so long since I last saw them all. I bet Lambo and I-pin have really grown up."

"Yeah, well, sort of. I-pin has, but Lambo still acts like a little kid most of the time. It's so troublesome."

Kyoko smiled and let out a quiet laugh as Tsuna detailed some of Lambo's recent antics. It was dull, muted, not quite the laugh Tsuna remembered. Nevertheless, it made him smile, something he too had not done much of lately. It was easy to get bogged down in the madness of the mafia world. Seeing Kyoko, even heartbroken as she was, brought some light back into his life.

**xxxxx**

Tsuna had stayed up late into the night alternatively listening to Kyoko's stories and filling her in with news of the Vongola family. It was not until after he had seen her off to bed that the full import of her situation hit him.

_That bastard. _Tsuna thought as he stalked the halls towards his own quarters. _How dare he? How dare he cheat on Kyoko! _Tsuna made an abrupt change and headed straight for his cloud guardian's office. He was not surprised to find Hibari up and still working even at this late hour of the night. Without any preamble he burst into Hibari's office and said, "You've got contacts all over the place, right? I need someone in Japan killed tonight. How quickly can you do it?"

"Herbivore, unless you want to be bitten to death, knock and wait for permission before you enter my office."

Even Hibari's death threats were not enough to derail Tsuna, "How soon can you do it?" He asked.

"I take it you have found out about the circumstances of Kyoko's divorce."

"Yes, she's here. She just told me about it. Wait, Hibari, how do you know?"

"Ryohei informed me."

"Eh?" That fact surprised Tsuna enough to dissipate some of his anger. It was true that Ryohei got along with Hibari better than most of the other guardians. Ryohei simply refused to be put off by Hibari's constant death threats, though he did think they were "rude in the extreme." For his persistence Hibari had reluctantly given him the title "omnivore," and it seemed that a grudging friendship had sprung up between the two of them.

Hibari continued his deadpan monologue saying, "Yes, at the time I thought the information was irrelevant in the extreme."

_Was that a joke?_ thought Tsuna _From Hibari? Either that or Ryohei must really be getting to him with all his talk about everything being 'extreme_.'

"I see now that the information was not totally without use. I gather that you still hold feelings for the girl after all this time and wish to wreak vengeance upon the one who hurt her. That is a good idea. File an official order, and I'll have one of my men take care of it. I must admit I'm surprised Kyoko agreed to it. She doesn't seem like the type that would want that kind of revenge."

"She hasn't." Tsuna admitted wearily.

"I see, then perhaps you should consult with her before killing him."

"But I have to do something. I can't just sit around here and do nothing. I mean, she's seriously upset! What am I supposed to do?"

"Herbivore, I don't care what you do, but do it somewhere else. I don't see how standing in my office whining is going to solve anything."

Tsuna had gained enough control at that point to realize that he needed to heed Hibari's dismissal and leave before he was bitten to death. Though Tsuna had now regained some control he was still furious with Makoto and heartbroken for Kyoko. He spent nearly the whole night pacing in his room, idly fingering the charm in his breast pocket.

**xxxxx**

Tsuna woke the next morning completely drained, both emotionally and physically. As last night's events came rushing back to him, he slid out of bed and got ready for the day wondering _Is it too early to go check on Kyoko? She's probably still asleep it's only... elven o'clock! How did I sleep in so late? Didn't my alarm go off? Well, at any rate, I'll just go get some breakfast and then see if I can find her. _

Tsuna didn't have to look far to find her. As he entered the kitchen, he saw Haru talking animatedly with Kyoko. "That just terrible." Haru said. "I just can't believe that. I'm glad you're staying here. Oh! But what about your job? Where are you going to work?"

"I don't know." Kyoko admitted. "I'm officially on vacation, but I'm going to quit as soon as I run out of vacation days. I can't go back there and work with him. Even if I never saw him, the whole place reminds me of him."

"Well, you can just work here. That way you can stay with all of us. You don't want to go back to Japan now that you're here. We could always use another medic. People are constantly getting hurt around here. Just last week, half of the Varia were hospitalized when their boss destroyed the Varia headquarters, the jerk. Anyways, I'm sure the Vongola would be happy to have you. Wouldn't they, Tsuna?"

Tsuna, who had been trying to unobtrusively get his morning coffee, turned and said, "Well, I mean, of course we'd be happy to have Kyoko."

"I don't know" Kyoko said, "I mean, it would be nice to be nearer to Ryohei, and to you too of course, Haru, and to everyone." 

"You don't have to decide right away." Tsuna said, "There's no rush. Yeah, well then, excuse me. I've got to get to work. I'm sure there's plenty of paperwork waiting for me in my office." _Still _Tsuna mused as he made his way to the mound of paperwork waiting in his office _If Kyoko could stay, that would be great, wouldn't it? _


	5. All Thanks to Lambo

**a/n: **All right so I know I said I thought this would be the last chapter, but I lied. I know it might seem like this whole thing is moving at a speed slightly slower than the average snail's pace, but trust me when I say we're in the home stretch.

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto is of my own creation.

"speaking" _thinking_

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter Five: All Thanks Lambo**

A week passed with Kyoko staying in the guest quarters at the Vongola Headquarters/mansion and in due time Ryohei and Hana arrived home from their vacation which Ryohei reported was "romantic in the extreme!" With the return of Ryohei and Hana, Kyoko moved her things out of the Vongola mansion and into Ryohei and Hana's house. It's true that, strictly speaking, their house was still on Vongola property. It was necessary to keep all of the guardians close in case of an emergency. Nevertheless, Tsuna saw little of her for the next few weeks until Kyoko decided to take him up on his (or rather Haru's) offer of a job as a medic for the Vongola.

Even after that, Tsuna did not see as much of Kyoko as he might have wished. She spent a lot of time with the family, to be sure. The family often gathered for meals and occasionally a rare day off, but that was always a group thing. Tsuna longed for some one-on-one time with the woman that, despite his best wishes, he still loved.

As the months rolled by, he found himself growing more and more uneasy. Before he had always known where he stood with Kyoko. He was her friend. Even if he might have wanted more, it was clear that they were just close friends. But now where did he stand? Could he even call her a friend anymore, or was he just the Boss and she just another one of his many employees. He wanted something more than that, desperately, but in order for him to regain her friendship, he would need at least some time alone with her or a chance to talk to her more privately.

It was not for nearly a year until that chance came, and when that chance finally did come it was thanks (oddly enough) entirely to Lambo. It was another gorgeous Monday. Tsuna had been stumbling down the hall to his office, bleary eyed with a slice of toast and a strong cup of coffee in hand when Lambo, full armed with his activated Vongola gear, came tearing around the corner and collided directly with an unsuspecting Tsuna. Lambo had sent a sufficient amount of lighting through Tsuna to fry an unsuspecting wildebeest ten times over, and were it not for the hardy constitution Tsuna had developed as a result of Reborn's merciless training, he would without a doubt have been electrocuted to death on the spot. Instead, he merely passed out.

Gokudera, who was the one Lambo had been chasing in the first place. Was understandably horrified that he had been the cause of the Tenth's electrocution. He immediately took Tsuna to the medical facility and sat there fretting while the medic's examined him. He continued to fret and worry and moan about his failure as a right-hand man until the medic's finally insisted that yes he should leave the facility immediately, and of course, they would notify him the minute there was even the slightest change in the Boss's condition.

**xxxxx**

Tsuna awoke in a stark white, room with fluorescent lights baring mercilessly down on him and a blinding headache pounding his skull. This was not the first time Tsuna had awoken, bewildered and in pain, to find himself in the Vongola medical facilites. Before he even bothered to try to piece together the events leading up to this particular visit, he stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself and splash some water on his face in the hopes of clearing up his headache. He was completely taken aback by the image he saw in the mirror. His hair was standing up even straighter than usual, and seemed to have turned into a mass of frizz and static. Worse still, his clothes were singed in several places and, now that he took the time to notice, had a definite burnt smell to them. _What the? How on Earth did this happen? _That was when it all came rushing back to him, just the briefest flash of Lambo careening headlong into him before he blanked out.

As Tsuna began to recall the events from this morning he heard a startled, "Oh no!"

He immediately burst out of the bathroom saying, "What is it? What's happened?"

"Oh, Tsuna, there you are." Kyoko was standing before him with a medical chart in hand, looking as stunning as ever. "I thought I'd lost you for a moment, but I see you just went to the restroom. Well then, since you're up, shall I take a look at you?"

Tsuna sat down on the same bed he'd been sleeping in before, and Kyoko proceeded to do a thorough examination of him. She checked his eyes first, then his reflexes and motor function skills. After listening to his lungs and heart, she asked him to remove his shirt so that she could examine the bruises on his torso. Lambo's horns had left two nasty contusions, and Tsuna was privately mortified that Kyoko was seeing him half undressed and in such a miserable state. Though really, he needn't have worried. He had filled out a little bit over the years, and countless hours spent with Reborn's ruthless training regimes had given him a very muscular build.

After she finished examining him, Kyoko turned to the desk and computer next to the bed Tsuna was resting on. As she inputted his information she said, "Well, you seem to be fine. Your pulse is slightly elevated, but that's to be expected. The doctor examined you several times while you were out, and he does not believe there will be any lasting damage. I'm sure the doctor would be happy to see you again before you leave, but you are free to go now if you want."

Tsuna idly fingered the charm in his breast pocket as he listened to her explanation before saying, "No, that's fine. I'm sure he'll have plenty more chances to see me. I seem to end up in here a lot."

"Really?" Kyoko said, "because I think this is only the second or third time I've seen you in here since I started working."

"Oh yeah, well I'm in here a lot, trust me. You can just ask the doctors. I was actually in just last week after Xanxus blasted me through a wall during one of our meetings."

"You know, now that you mention it, I think I did hear something like that from one of the other nurses." That said, the lapsed into silence for a moment, and Tsuna was considering asking to see the doctor just so that he might get a few more moments with Kyoko when she said, "Why do you always do that? Fiddle with that pocket on the front of your jackets I mean. You always seem to do that no matter which suit you're wearing."

"Oh, well, actually, I keep this in there." Tsuna said as he pulled out the charm. "Remember? You gave this to me on the rooftop of the school when we were all fighting in the 'sumo contest.'"

"Yes, I remember. I'm just surprised that you kept it all this time."

"Of course I kept it! It's brought me good luck in many hard battles. Besides, it was something you made for me and especially after you, I mean after I moved to Italy. It was nice to have something to remember the times we all spent in Japan together."

"Yes, I know what you mean. I missed those days too."

"I'm just glad you're back." As Tsuna continued, his voice gradually became more nervous and his words squished together and his forced them out frantically. "I mean I know you've been here for a while now, but it's great to have you here. You really are part of the family. It's just the shame that we don't get to hang out anymore. I mean, you know, you and me. I think this is the first time we've really gotten to hang out, and it's cuz Lambo knocked me unconscious. I mean, that it to say, it would be great if we could hang out some time, just the two of us."

"Tsuna," Kyoko hesitantly asked, "Are you asking me out on a date?"

"No, I mean, well, uh, that is to say, well, yeah. I am." _Great job, Tsuna, that was real eloquent there. Now she's never going to want to spend any time with you after you've just acted like a total weirdo then freaked her out even more by asking her out on a date._

"I'd really like that." Kyoko's voice immediately cut through Tsuna's rambling train of thought, and he was left speechless until finally Kyoko said, "Well, then..."

"Oh, yeah, how about this Saturday? I could pick you up around six?"

"That sounds perfect."

"Well then, I'll see you then, Kyoko." That said, Tsuna bolted out of the room and headed back towards his own office, but not before he manged to knock over two stools and run into another bed on his way out. He barely even noticed in his state of already nearly unbearable excitement and nervous anticipation. The single thought running through his head was: _I can't believe it! I'm going on a date with Kyoko? _


	6. I'll Be There

**a/n: **This is it, the last chapter. It's kinda long, but what can I say? It took me a while to wrap things up? Thanks to Gomen123 for the review. Just for that I tried to finish this extra quick. Hope you enjoy!

**Summary:** As Tsuna travels down the hard road to become the boss of the Vongola he's given up a lot, but there are some things he will never be able to give up. A look at how the relationship between Tsuna and Kyoko developed.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or any of its characters. Makoto is of my own creation.

"speaking" _thinking_

**xxxxx**

**Guardian Angel Chapter Six: I'll Be There**

Tsuna paced nervously up and down his room as Gokudera rifled through his closet. In the days leading up to Saturday, it had become obvious to his guardians that something was going on with Tsuna. They had wheedled the truth out of him almost effortlessly, and that was when Gokudera immediately volunteered his services, insisting that it was part of his duty as the Tenth's right hand man to assist his boss no matter what the situation. Gokudera had helped him figure out exactly what he wanted to do for a first date, and after deciding on a simple dinner, he helped Tsuna select the right restaurant and make the reservation. Now, Gokudera was helping Tsuna with the final hurdle, selecting the right attire.

After perusing the full extent of his wardrobe, Gokudera selected a simple slate gray suit and royal blue shirt. He then selected a silky light blue tie with a subtle, geometric pattern. Tsuna dressed quickly but was much too nervous to properly knot his tie. As Gokudera helped him with the final touch he reassured Tsuna. "You have nothing to worry about Tenth, you look great. Besides, the mood is practically going to set itself. Dinner by candlelight on a balcony overlooking a lake? It's going to be so romantic."

"Wow, Gokudera, I guess now I see why Yamamoto is so enamored with you. You really know a lot about this stuff, huh?" Tsuna commented wryly.

"Yeah, well, I'm just glad I could be of help to you, Tenth."

"Thanks Gokudera, I really appreciate it."

**xxxxx**

By the time, Tsuna arrived outside of Ryohei's house, he was an absolute wreck. His fingers shook so badly that he missed the doorbell twice before he finally managed to press the elusive circular button. The sight that greeted him when the door opened startled him so much that he forgot even his previous state of abject terror. She looked just as she always did really. Her hair draped down her left shoulder in a loose, side braid. She had just the lightest touches of makeup on her face, and she was wearing a simple black dress. _She doesn't need fancy frills. _Tsuna reflected. _She's beautiful just as she is. _

"Well then," Kyoko said, growing uncomfortable under Tsuna's stare, "shall we go."

"Yeah," Tsuna stretched out his arm and she looped hers around it as he led her towards one of his many vehicles. (Being the boss of the Vongola does have its perks.) "You look beautiful."

The minute he said it, he turned a crimson color from head to toe, but Kyoko smiled serenely and said, "Thank you, Tsuna," and he knew that he must not have sounded like a complete idiot after all.

**xxxxx**

The car ride to the restaurant was relatively short, and soon they were being escorted to their table. It was every bit as romantic as Gokudera had predicted. As Tsuna pulled her chair out for her, Kyoko exclaimed, "Oh what a gorgeous view!" and happily took her seat, wondering when the last time someone had done something so gentlemanly and nice had been. Looking back now, it seemed as though it had truly been ages since she had spent such a romantic moment with anyone.

The two passed the first part of the dinner in the usual first-date small talk. First the question of an appetizer had to be dealt with. Then there was much consideration of various entrees. Meanwhile, they each inquired after the other's health, Kyoko expressing her hope that Tsuna had not been electrocuted or blasted through any more walls since they last spoke. Inevitably they talked of the family, of Mukuro's recent release from Vindice, and of Ryohei winning the international middle weight boxing championship. It was not until after dessert and coffee had been ordered that their conversation turned to more serious things.

"I'm glad you asked me to go on a date with you tonight. To be honest, Tsuna, I have to say I'm a little surprised we didn't end up doing this sooner." Kyoko admitted quietly.

"Oh, well, I just didn't want to rush things. I mean, after the divorce I didn't want to push it. I know you needed time to move on and adjust to living here in Italy. It didn't seem right to try to ask you out in the middle of all that."

"No, that's not what I mean. I'm talking about a long time ago, before Makoto and I got together. I mean, I always thought you liked me, and I just figured you would ask me out when you were ready. Don't get me wrong. It was great to have you as a friend. You were always there by my side whenever I needed you. Looking back on those years, you were the best friend a girl could ask for. I don't know what I'm saying I guess I just...I always thought we would be something more than friends. I don't know what happened."

"My mom was kidnapped."

"What?"

"Wait! I guess that didn't make a lot of sense. Let me explain. I was planning to ask you out, but then my mom was kidnapped by this rival family. It never even occurred to me to ask you out until it was over. After it was over, I cut all ties with her. I had her change her last name back to her maiden name and erase all records of our connection. I knew that as long as she was associated with me, she could be in danger. That was when I realized that you and I could never be something more than friends. It would put you in too much danger."

"What made you change your mind?"

"I didn't, but when you showed up, I just didn't have the heart to turn you away. Once you started working for me, I realized it was too late. My employees are always in danger, and that goes for you too. The minute you showed up at my door, it was out of my hands."

"But Tsuna, don't you see? It was always out of your hands, from the very beginning. Ryohei is one of your guardians, and I am his sister. Try as you might, you can't erase that. I have always been and will always be connected to the mafia. I've been in danger from the start, and that's not going to change."

Staring down at the white tablecloth in front of him, Tsuna realized _She's right. All this time I thought it was something I had to do to protect her, and I wasn't helping at all. All this time, I could have been, we could have been together. I can't believe-_

Suddenly his train of thought was interrupted by Kyoko's melodic laughter. "I'm sorry, Tsuna, I don't mean to laugh at you, but I can just see exactly how you did it, and it's so you. You were always so worried about us, me and Haru and the children especially. It's so something you would do, cutting off ties with me in hopes of keeping me safe. It's sweet but it's just-" she continued to laugh, and, much to his surprise, Tsuna found himself laughing along with her. Because what did it matter now? Fate, the universe, god, whatever it was, they had been given a second chance. They were here now, together, and it felt so right to laugh at the insane twists and turns their lives have taken along the way.

As they both calmed down again, Tsuna smiled and said, "Kyoko, would you like to dance? They have a nice dance floor inside. I'm not much of a partner, but I would really love it if you would let me have just one dance."

Tsuna held out his hand to her, and Kyoko silently placed her hand in his and let him lead her onto the floor as the string quartet began to play a slow waltz. After a few moments to pick up the speed and tempo, Tsuna began to lead Kyoko around the floor. Surprised, she told him, "Wow, Tsuna, you're a really good dancer. I feel like I'm not doing any work at all, just letting you sweep me across the dance floor."

For what felt like the billionth time that night, Tsuna blushed before saying, "Well, the mafia families are always having these dinner parties and get-togethers, and I had to learn how to dance. I'm glad it's finally coming in handy."

They didn't dance for long, just a few more songs before Tsuna looked at the watch on his wrist and said, "My how did it get so late! It's nearly nine o'clock. I guess time really does fly when you're having fun. Still, we should probably get back. Ryohei made me promise to have you back by ten."

"My brother did?"

"Yeah. He came looking for me when he found out we were going on a date and gave me a whole list of things I couldn't do and things I had to do, and he made me promise to have you home by ten."

"My brother did? I guess I'll have to talk to you about that. Anyways, I don't know what he was thinking. I get telling you things you couldn't do, sort of, though you're much too nice to try anything too forward, but things you had to do? What is that about?"

"Well aside from bringing you back on time, he told me I had to 'be a gentleman in the extreme.'"

"Oh so that's why you opened all the doors, and pulled my chair out for me too of course." Kyoko teased.

"No! I mean, I would have done that anyway" Tsuna assured her. "At any rate, we better get back."

"I guess you're right." Kyoko allowed Tsuna to lead her out the door and to the car, but the regret was obvious in her voice.

**xxxxx**

After they arrived home, Tsuna walked Kyoko back to Ryohei's house in comfortable silence. Before she went in, she grabbed his arm and said, "Tsuna, I really had a wonderful time tonight. Thank you, for everything. I really like you, and I'm glad we could spend time together."

"Yeah, me too. I really like you too, Kyoko." What he did next, was possibly the single bravest act of his entire laugh. Quickly, because he knew if he took the time to think he would change his mind, Tsuna bent his head down and softly kissed Kyoko on the lips. It was just one, sweet, soft, chaste kiss, but Kyoko responded back eagerly. In that moment, Tsuna seemed to notice everything about her for the first time: her beautiful amber eyes, her perfect pale skin, the smell of strawberry shampoo and flowery perfume mixing together into that undeniable fragrance that was just so Kyoko. More than anything, he reveled in the feel of her lips against his.

Alas, all good things must come to an end. Suddenly, the door to the house burst open and Ryohei came out yelling, "Hey! Hey! That's enough of that."

"Brother!" Kyoko admonished.

As she continued talking to Ryohei, Tsuna heard a voice from the bushes near his house. "That stupid lawn head," Tsuna knew that nickname could come from none other than his storm guardian. "How dare he interrupt the Tenth!" Gokudera continued.

"Now, now, calm down, Gokudera. Things will be fine. Though it really is a shame they were interrupted. I think Kyoko was enjoying that kiss just as much as Tsuna was."

_Yamamoto's here too? How embarrassing! I hope no one else is watching. Come to think of it, I don't remember that tree being there before. Don't tell me Chrome cast one of her illusions and she's here too? _

As Tsuna continued to fret about more secret observes, Ryohei ushered Kyoko inside, but not before she turned to Tsuna and said, "How about we meet for lunch together tomorrow? Say one o'clock?"

"I'll be there." Tsuna promised.

"I know." Kyoko said with a soft smile playing across her lips. "You've always been there." With that, Kyoko gave him a list quick peck on the cheek before letting Ryohei finally pull her inside. 

**The End**

**a/n: **So what do you think? Does this need an epilogue/sequel? I ended on this note, because I really wanted to play up the idea of Tsuna being the guardian angel who was always there watching over her all these years, but I'm not sure if this is where I should end it. I might throw in an epilogue with Tsuna proposing to her or something. Please review and let me know what you think!


End file.
